Yo qué sé
by Neyade
Summary: Draco en su puerta. Bufanda larga y gris hasta media nariz, rojo en las mejillas, pelo rubio y piel palidísima. Una peca encima de la ceja derecha. Manos en los bolsillos. Draco/Harry. Para aviss, en el fluff fest de hd español.


Escribí esto para el fluff_fest de la comunidad **hd_espanol**, en livejournal. Yes, con n, que lj no te deja poner ñ en el nombre (nice). Fue una mierda escribirlo, vamos a ser sinceros, pq lo dejé para última hora. Al final, pero, ha salido algo medio decente.

Va para **aviss**, que lo pidió. Y una mención de honor a **riatha**, que me desatascó al final escribiéndome un par de cachos. Si queréis saber cuales son, preguntad, os lo digo en un plis. Y, bueno, gracias también a la petarda esta por el título, tan inspirado.

**Yo qué sé**

Miran al suelo. Baldosas en una enorme cuadrícula, el recibidor de Harry, nada especial. Blanco, blanco y más blanco, algo de gris de vez en cuando. También es gris el cielo, ya que estamos. Las sombras de los edificios contiguos nublan los cristales y los coches zumban en la calle. Es Draco, el primero en hablar.

-Bueno, me voy.

-Ah. Adiós.

-Adiós.

No se besan ni se tocan. Se miran y puede que se sientan confusos por la intensidad de algo que debería ser tan sólo incómodo pero, la verdad, es muy temprano para darle vueltas a esas cosas. Harry mueve la cabeza hacia arriba, torpemente, aprieta los labios. Media sonrisa confusa, pelo despeinado y legañas y son las siete de la mañana (madrugada). Draco se va y cierra la puerta detrás de sí. Ambos sueltan un suspiro casi sin darse cuenta a cada lado de la madera. Pintura desconchada bajo las manos de Draco, y luego de vuelta al mundo real: donde la gente no folla con Harry Potter toda una noche, besos hambrientos, pies helados entre tus pantorrillas al acabar y una espalda escuálida y larga como un día sin pan. No que Draco sepa muy bien lo que es pasar un día sin pan. Enciende un cigarrillo y oye el zumbido de los coches; esta noche ha comido pizza con las manos. Entre otras cosas.

* * *

Cualquiera diría que, habiéndose enfrentado a mil y un peligros, un trozo de papel y algo de tinta no son precisamente atemorizantes. No lo son para la gente corriente, ¿para qué deberían perturbar al salvador del mundo mágico? Harry, pero, lleva más de veinte minutos mirando los utensilios aprensivamente. Finalmente, siendo un hombre de impulsos igual que lo fue de crío, se levanta y garabatea un par de palabras. Movimientos rápidos, el corazón le va a cien por hora -tap, tap, tap, tap-tap-tap, tap- y Hedwig acude, presta, cuando la llama con la voz algo tomada. Si le tiemblan un poquito las manos al darle la nota tampoco importa, pues nadie le ve. Pantalones de pijama manchados de café y pies descalzos, se abraza a si mismo mientras Hedwig se hace un puntito lejano en el cielo. Luego mira para abajo y ve las bragas de la vecina tendidas, encajes para los días buenos y corazoncitos para trabajar, supone Harry. Él es partidario de no llevarlos, los calzoncillos: una pequeña rebelión de los tiempos de Petunia.

Demasiado tarde, Harry recuerda que ha olvidado firmar la nota. Mierda. Caca. Odio todo.

* * *

_Lo pasé bien. ¿Haces algo esta noche?_

No es especialmente brillante pero sí inesperado. Tinta azul, garabatos rápidos, pergamino usado (los monigotes en una esquina le arrancan una sonrisa). Draco ya había pasado página. Harry Potter y pasado, dos argollas en una misma cadena. O eso pretendía. Siente el corazón detrás del cuello, en la nuca, y enciende un cigarro. En ningún momento se plantea que pueda ser otra persona. Por si no fuera suficiente con la lechuza blanca, hace siglos que no se acuesta con nadie (un par de meses, por lo menos). Nadie espera más de dos meses para pedir un bis.

* * *

_No. ¿Tú?_

Vuelve Hedwig y el pergamino es el mismo, tinta negra y trazo cuidado, Malfoy. Él tampoco ha firmado y Harry sonríe, estúpido y feliz. Mueve los dedos de los pies descalzos y rebusca en la nevera. Sobras de chino de anoche (pato lacado, chop suey, salsa agridulce), cervezas de las que le gustan a Ron, servirá.

* * *

_¿Quieres venir a cenar? Manda a Hedwig con una hora._

_

* * *

_

_9:00._

_

* * *

_

Bufanda larga y gris hasta media nariz, rojo en las mejillas, pelo rubio y piel palidísima. Una peca encima de la ceja derecha. Manos en los bolsillos.

-Hola.

Y la voz rasposa. Harry sonríe desde detrás del hueco de la puerta, descalzo, los pies casi escondidos bajo el borde largo de los tejanos. Le abre y recuerda que no se ha peinado, al final. Mierda.

-Pasa, buenas noches.

-Odio que no tengas ascensor. He traído vino.

-Gracias, deja el abrigo por aquí. -Señala vagamente hacia una mesilla llena de objetos inidentificables, le coge la botella de las manos. Deja a Draco en medio del salón y va hacia la cocina.

-¿Esa taza lleva una semana sin moverse del sitio o es que te gusta tenerlo todo en el mismo sitio? -Pregunta Draco, con el mismo tono mortificado que ponía Hermione cuando entraba a su cuarto en Hogwarts.

Harry saca la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Draco mira aprensivamente hacia la mesilla de la tele, manos en los bolsillos, en medio de la habitación.

-No -niega Harry, rotundo-. Es de anteayer.

-Oh, bien. No sabes cuanto me alivia -lo dice sin morder, media sonrisa que se le escapa sin poder evitarlo.

-Es un placer. Siéntate, el sofá está limpio.

Harry desaparece dentro de la cocina, nuevamente, sonriendo como un duende. Chino en el microondas, cervezas descorchadas con los dientes -au, duele- y platos de los bonitos, los que le regaló Luna al volver de uno de sus exóticos viajes. No tienen animalillos pintados, por extraño que pueda parecer. Azules y blancos, escenas de caza no especialmente sangrientas, son los platos de los domingos. Si Harry fuera partidario de los domingos fuera de la cama, vestido con algo más que los sempiternos pantalones de pijama. Que no lo es.

Son los platos de Ron y Hermione cuando vienen sin los críos y, durante un tiempo, fueron los platos de Ginny, él, cervezas frías y polvos explosivos encima del mármol de la cocina. Ahora, por curioso que pueda parecer, sonríe cuando los saca para Draco. Han pasado siete meses desde que se divorció de Ginny y poco más de un año desde que las cosas empezaron a salirse de madre con ella. Son seis meses, los que lleva viéndose con Draco por el trabajo del Cornwall, montando una exposición temporal de arte mágico europeo pintado con técnicas muggles. Puede que ya sea hora de desempolvarlos.

El plato está caliente al sacarlo del microondas y le quema un poco las manos cuando lo lleva hasta el salón. Draco se levanta para cogerlo, atento.

-Quema un poco, vigila. ¿Te va bien comer aquí?

-Ajá -asiente él, haciendo espacio en la mesa para la comida.

-Deja las cosas que sobren en la otra mesa, así tendremos espacio.

Cuando Draco levanta una ceja, sardónico, en su dirección, Harry no lo ve: ya le ha dado la espalda y se dirige nuevamente hacia la cocina. Hace equilibrios con las copas y el vino y, cuando vuelve, todo lo que estaba antes en la mesilla baja de la tele está ahora en la alta y delgadita del rincón. Bastante más ordenado de lo que estaba antes, oliendo a magia a leguas de distancia.

-Dame -le dice Draco, maniobrando para coger las copas de entre sus dedos sin que caiga nada.

Sus manos se rozan y están calientes, Harry siente un peso en la base del estómago, una vaharada cálida expandiéndose por su cuerpo. Parece que el tiempo se detenga un segundo, medio segundo, menos aún. Luego vuelve a pasar a su ritmo normal y Harry sacude la cabeza, sonríe por dentro. No puede evitar preguntarse si Draco está igual, sin saber que segundos antes de levantar la mirada para comprobarlo, Draco le miraba con algo inexplicable dentro de las costillas y las manos aferrando las copas.

Se sientan en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, y Harry mueve alegremente los dedos de los pies descalzos. Hubo un tiempo en que intentó aprender a comer con palillos pero acabo desistiendo así que, cuchillo y tenedor en mano, le hincan el diente a la comida humeante. Draco mira el pato de reojo, al principio, pero luego da cuenta de él con alegría. Harry se inclina por el chop suey. El vino tiene un color bonito, a la luz de la bombilla de bajo coste de su salón, se mece suavemente dentro de las copas y deja ese regusto fuerte, amargo y cálido en el fondo de la boca. Sonríen cuando acaban, llenos como el lobo después de zamparse a las cabritillas.

Beben más vino, hablan. Ninguno de los dos se sorprende, realmente, al descubrir lo fáciles que son las cosas cuando están relajados. No porque no sea novedoso, sino porque están demasiado ocupados hablando, divirtiéndose, como para percatarse de tales minucias. Harry se inclina hacia él sin darse cuenta, al hablar, y Draco responde en consecuencia. Bailan una danza tan antigua que nadie recuerda que existe y se ríen, dientes brillando bajo la luz de la bombilla, pies descalzos y culos encima de la alfombra rasposa.

Cuando se besan, barbilla que raspa contra barbilla que raspa, sus bocas saben a vino y las manos les huelen a chop suey. Los platos vacíos están encima de la mesa y ellos se tambalean hasta el sofá. Caen sin gracia, rodillas contra rodillas, un _ouch_ pronunciado a media voz. Sonríen, se ríen, se besan otra vez. Draco encima, entre las piernas de Harry, los pies descalzos de este en el aire, piernas en uve y fricción en medio. Draco tiene las manos en el reposa brazos, justo encima de la cabeza oscura y despeinada. En un momento dado dejan de besarse y no hablan, Draco apoya la barbilla encima de su frente y suspira, suave, cuando empiezan a moverse. Con el suspiro se agita el flequillo de Harry y ellos chocan como los elefantes, lenta y sordamente, grandes impactos que mueven el mundo.

* * *

-Esta vez no tardaré una semana en volver a invitarte.

Draco sonríe, mientras le rodea la nuca con la mano, pulgar entre la mejilla y la mandíbula. Le besa sin pensarlo dos veces y sonríe, una sonrisa secreta, cuando acaba.

-Eso espero.

La baldosas son blancas y ambos suspiran después de cerrar la puerta. El zumbido de los coches en la calle, el frío que choca contra la larguísima bufanda de Draco, una peca encima de la ceja derecha. Enciende un cigarrillo y anda durante un rato antes de desaparecerse hasta su casa. Siente como si volviera a caminar después de años de estar enfermo y es algo extraño para lo que no tiene explicación. El frío choca contra su bufanda y se arrebuja en su abrigo, hay un señor que vende periódicos y Draco podría saltar y hacer chocar los talones de sus zapatos, como Dorothy. Decide volver a casa, pero, antes de hacer alguna gilipollez. En la calle, el señor sigue vendiendo periódicos y, al cabo de un par de horas, Harry baja a comprarle uno. Le habla de una lechuza blanca que ayer se paseó por el vecindario durante toda la tarde.

Harry sonríe al volver a casa, lava la mitad de los platos a mano con agua caliente y luego se cansa. Soluciona los que le quedan con un par de giros de muñeca y un palito de madera. Si le viera Petunia. Se ríe, contento, y cuando vuelve a la cama aún está calentita. Las sábanas huelen a sexo y al pelo de Draco. Harry se arrebuja entre las mantas.

* * *

La siguiente vez, Draco trae comida de su casa después de las amenazas de Harry de comer las sobras de la última vez (han pasado dos días). Aunque Harry hablaba en serio cuando lo dijo, Draco tampoco estaba mintiendo cuando le comentó por donde podía meterse las sobras de una comida de sobras. Esa noche cenan sándwiches de pepino y carpaccio de ternera preparados por los elfos. Aceite de oliva, gotas de limón, Harry dice que es lo mejor que ha probado nunca. Rectifica después de un par de besos rápidos con la espalda contra el borde del sofá.

* * *

-¿Harry?

-¿Sí?

-Tu pelo es como los cuadros del tío del otro día. Tanto negro, tan abstracto, que necesitas una explicación para descubrir qué es.

-Ja. Deberías hacerte humorista. Te ganarías mejor la vida que ahora, sé que te resulta difícil ser amable con la gente.

-Tú, en cambio, no tienes ningún futuro para estas cosas. No me diviertes.

-Eres encantador.

Algo le dice a Draco que no es eso, lo que iba aquí. Un intercambio de tonterías en la cama, brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y las pieles enfriándose cuando el sudor desaparece no está nada mal, pero no es lo que tocaría. ¿Qué es lo que tocaría? No tiene la más pálida idea. Pero ahí está. Ahí lo deja. Hay algo que se le escapa y lo sabe.

No es hasta que Harry se escurre bajo las mantas y es todo líquido y calor (_deja que te enseñe para qué tengo futuro_, media sonrisa y mirada alegre), que Draco deja de darle vueltas. Gime, complacido, abre las piernas para dejarle espacio y enreda las manos en el pelo oscuro. Los ojos de Harry brillan, verdes, detrás de las cortas pestañas. Le come sin pudor, bocados largos, movimientos lánguidos. Ñam. Se corre, amargo, y Harry le salpica después de masturbarse a su lado, piel contra piel. Son las once y es un sábado, los platos se acumulan en el fregadero. Draco abre la ventana y se sienta en el alfeizar para fumar. El frío le golpea en las mejillas, inclemente, así que rescata una manta con el pie y se hace una pequeña cueva. Harry, por su parte, viaja entre el sueño y la vigilia y, amodorrado, le observa con los ojos entrecerrados. Sonríe vagamente y Draco sabe que si le besara, ahora, encontraría su propio sabor.

Cuando Draco se dispone a empezar a vestirse un rato después, Harry gruñe y le coge por la muñeca. Se ve inevitablemente arrastrado hacia el calor de las mantas y ese fin de semana no salen de casa ni para comprar el periódico. Hermione manda una lechuza y el pergamino echa polvo encima de la mesilla, entre sándwich de pepino y restos de aceite. Ellos, por su parte, empiezan el domingo con una ducha que acaba el agua caliente y huevos fritos para desayunar.

* * *

No lo hacían en el trabajo. Era un acuerdo tácito; hay cosas que no deben mezclarse. A veces, simplemente, no puedes permitirte una distracción así. Hay un espacio para el trabajo y un espacio para el placer y, cuando las fronteras empiezan a difuminarse, dejas de darle importancia a lo que debería tenerla. No es bueno.

Rompen el acuerdo un par o tres de semanas después en uno de los almacenes. Entre cajas de cartón y polvo, bombillas cutres sin lámpara les iluminan con su luz mortecina mientras se mueven rítmicamente y en silencio, gruñen y jadean, comiéndose a dentelladas. Draco, trajeado, se afloja la corbata entre embestida y embestida. Harry se retuerce, caracolea, como quieras llamarle; espalda contra la pared helada, pantalones bajados y pelo pegándose a la frente por el sudor. Draco tiene una peca encima de la ceja derecha. Frunce el ceño, concentrado. Harry enreda las piernas como puede a su alrededor, se abrazan con el cuerpo entero, más cerca que nunca.

Draco se arregla la corbata antes de salir. Nadie le comenta que tiene polvo en el pelo. No es como si se notara demasiado, al fin y al cabo, pues casi son del mismo color.

* * *

El martes veintidós, Harry se pone unos calzoncillos. No es nada premeditado sino simplemente un impulso. Los ve ahí, al final de la cama, tan solos. Están sucios. Son de Draco.

Se los pone.

Harry no recuerda muy bien como iban las cosas cuando llevaba calzoncillos puesto que estaba más ocupado haciendo otras cosas (basiliscos, cho changs, profesores de voz profunda que te doblaban en edad y en altura....) así que se evita las odiosas comparaciones de tamaño de paquete. Simplemente se los pone y los huevos no van tan sueltos como deberían pero huelen a Draco. Es un fifty fifty, ni tú ni yo, ya sabéis. Se pasa el día sonriendo estúpidamente y se rasca más el paquete que ninguna otra vez. Draco le mira, confuso, hablando con un alguien calvo que parece importante. Traje bien puesto y pelo casi blanco, Harry tiene ganas de rodearle con las manos e insuflarles algo de color a esas mejillas pálidas. Es un día agitado, pero, y sólo se miran. Nielly chasquea los dedos delante suyo y Matieu se ríe. _Estos ingleses_.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta Draco antes de desaparecerse.

-Oh. Nada -responde, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Harry.

Voz rasposa que no recuerda nada al pito insoportable de cuando eran críos. Harry le lanza una sonrisa torcida sin poder evitarlo, Draco le responde con una mano cálida en el brazo. Están solos en uno de los pasillos, pues ambos son un poco gilipollas y se dedican a trabajar siempre un poco más de la cuenta. Si les preguntas no sabrán responderte, simplemente es así como funcionan. Se miran un rato más, intensamente. Harry sonríe de lado.

-Nada.

-Eres un calientapollas. -Responde Draco, sin inflexión-. Sabes perfectamente que hoy no puedo venir.

Harry se ríe repentinamente, ojos pequeños y arruguitas en los lados. Draco le besa una vez antes de irse, exigente y sin cuartel, la mano en su brazo y ese silencio casi increíble de los lugares de trabajo cuando la jornada acaba. No llega a saber que Harry lleva, ese día, una prenda de ropa más.

Harry, por su parte, piensa en esa voz que raspa más que la barba mientras levanta el elástico de los calzoncillos esa noche, manos frías, algodón contra sus huevos, oliendo a Draco. Sonríe con los ojos entornados y alguien canta en la calle, una banda sonora algo ebria para su película particular. Se corre con la ventana entreabierta.

* * *

Es algo lento. Desgastan los límites sin darse cuenta hasta que un martes se levantan juntos y Draco trae los cafés a la cama. Harry gruñe debajo de las mantas, _cinco minutos más,_ y Draco tiene una epifanía. Sin aviso previo, como cuando sigues bajando escaleras y estas ya se han acabado. Ese momento de inseguridad, de no saber dónde pisas. Eso mismo.

Le viene todo de golpe. Es martes y ha dormido con él. Ayer tuvo que volver a casa a cambiarse los pantalones puesto que se arrodilló para chupársela en el cuarto almacén. Sabe como le gusta el café. El viernes se olvidó de ir a ver a su madre. No quiere estar en ningún otro lugar. Cafés en mano y pelo despeinado, Draco, mierda._ Esto no puede ser lo que parece. _

Deja los cafés en la mesilla, ausentemente, y se dirige a la ducha sin más dilación. Ropa en el suelo frío, blanco también aquí, pies descalzos y olor a limpio. Bajo el agua, con el flequillo pegado a la frente y agua en la boca, nota como algo se le aposenta en todas partes. De la cabeza hasta los pies, una incomodidad que no parece irse por mucho que mueva la cabeza o frunza el ceño. Usa el champú de Harry y algo se le aprieta dentro al olerlo, como un aviso. Esa Cosa se agita en su interior al pensar en Harry y él se siente aún más incómodo. Hay vaho en el espejo al salir pero, cuando lo limpia, puede verse la cara. Parece que tenga un hipógrifo pegado al culo.

Cuando sale del baño se encuentra a Harry aún desnudo dormido en la cama. Su espalda se recorta contra la sábana y Draco piensa que está precioso ahí tumbado. No piensa sexy, no piensa follable. Ni siquiera piensa guapo. Piensa precioso. Tiene que salir corriendo de ahí. Ahora.

Sale corriendo. Farfulla alguna que otra excusa apresurada y, vamos a dar gracias por la hora, porque Harry está demasiado dormido como para hacer algo más que entrecerrar los ojos y mirar el sitio que antes ocupaba Draco con incredulidad. No son ni las ocho y la puerta se cierra con un chasquido. El piso parece extrañamente vacío, sólo baldosas frías y platos sucios en la cocina. Harry se arrastra hasta la ducha, aún húmeda, oliendo a jabón.

No es hasta que está duchado y vestido que empieza a mosquearse. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir? Añádele a eso una semana entera con un Draco esquivo y algunos besos apresurados en los almacenes y ya tenemos una combinación explosiva. Y es que Harry no es imbécil. Vamos a ver, no es especialmente brillante, pero sí es capaz de deducir algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, a partir de las miradas perdidas de Draco y esas caras de angustia que le ha visto poner un par de veces, puede sacar que hay algo que le preocupa. Sus habilidades no dan para mucho más, pero por lo menos es consciente de que hay un problema. Lo único que puede hacer es intentar solucionarlo.

Harry soluciona los problemas del mismo modo que lo hace todo en esta vida. De frente y sin escudos, confiando en que todo saldrá bien y sin ningún tipo de plan previo. Así es como hace las cosas. 100% Gryffindor, Harry James Potter.

Aborda a Draco en el almacén y no se le ocurre otra cosa que aparecerlos a los dos en su casa. Casa en la que previamente ha instalado protecciones anti-aparición que sólo él puede atravesar.

Es prácticamente un secuestro.

La primera reacción de Draco es quedarse plantado en medio del salón de Harry con la boca ligeramente abierta, totalmente incrédulo. Dura apenas unas milésimas de segundo, así que Harry ni siquiera lllega a registrar esa fase en su cerebro, la primera (y única) que ve es la de un Draco total y completamente enfurecido que le grita preguntándole si ha perdido la puta cabeza y en qué coño estaba pensando.

-No estaba pensando.

Extrañamente, eso no hace que Draco se calme. Lo primero que hace después de gritar (pero qué coño te has creído, la madre que te parió, ¿te parece que puedes desaparecerte conmigo así, sin más?) es dirigirse hacia la puerta. Puerta que resulta estar cerrada. Con magia. Se gira hacia Harry con cara de cabreo para encontrárselo sentado en el sofá -el único sofá de la casa-, mirándole con preocupación.

-¿Qué coño haces? -pregunta, algo confundido, más que cabreado.

-Quiero saber qué te ocurre.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te ocurre? -repite Harry con más calma de la que debería ser poseedor-. Algo te preocupa. Estás triste.

Lo dice con la mirada clara, llena de una preocupación que parece ser sincera. En otra ocasión, Draco quizá hubiera pensado en pegarle un mordisco para comprobar si era falsa, como a los galeones, pero en ese mismo momento sólo nota un sudor helado entre los omóplatos y Esa Cosa retorciéndole por dentro. No es un sentimiento agradable.

-Harry -intenta razonar-, ahora no tengo tiempo. Hablamos más tarde.

Harry sonríe de medio lado, una chispa de humor entre toda esa preocupación.

-Tú te crees que nací ayer, ¿verdad?

Draco tiene la decencia de desviar la mirada durante medio segundo hasta que reanaliza la situación. Es Harry quien le ha secuestrado sin más motivo que sus paranoias particulares y, en cambio, es él quien acaba avergonzándose.

-Qué huevos tienes. -Esta vez no le sale, lo de hablar sin inflexión de voz. Está claramente cabreado-. Pero si eres tú quien casi me ha secuestrado.

-Ya, bueno. Eso dicen.. -Sigue sonriendo, de lado-. Ahora, Draco, ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Draco.

-Harry.

Podrían repeitr el nombre del otro durante un buen rato pero ambos parecen comprender que eso es algo que no les va a llevar a ninguna parte.

-Si no me afectara a mí no hubiera hecho esto, lo prometo, sé que puedes arreglar tus propios asuntos. Pero hace una semana que casi no hablamos -continua Harry.

Y lo más irritante no es lo que dice, sino ese tono. Esa preocupación, esa imbecilidad supina y Gryffindor que les impulsa a decir la verdad incluso cuando no conviene. Draco mueve el pie de manera inconsciente contra esas baldosas blancas que tantas cosas han visto. Harry ha cerrado las ventanas pero no las cortinas y entra un sol tímido, de tarde algo nublada. Aunque puedan parecer siglos, sólo son un par de segundos, los que tarda en responder.

-Hablar lo llaman ahora -responde Draco. Y debería ser una broma pero suena forzado, demasiado cierto, con más acritud de la que le gustaría. Como una sonrisa que se convierte en una mueca..

Harry tuerce la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices?

Y por mucho que quiera, Draco es incapaz de enfadarse. Si ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que le hace, ¿cómo va a decirle nada? Así que sonríe a medias, esta vez un poco más convincente, y hace lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio.

_-Alohomora._

La puerta se abre. Draco se va.

* * *

-Draco, ¿vienes a cenar?

-Ceno con mi madre hoy, lo siento.

Todos pueden verlo, que Harry está un poco desesperado. Él y Malfoy no se han llevado nunca precisamente bien, como si fueran hermanos (_faltaría más_, sonríe Mathieu), pero sí se hablaban y hacían cosas juntos. Trabajar, por ejemlo, eso lo hacían cojonudamente.

Este último par de semanas no han hecho el huevo.

Les ven hablando a menudo, sus compañeros de trabajo, Harry agitado y Draco extrañamente compuesto, sin sonreír de medio lado ni esas cosas que antes hacía a menudo. Siempre acaban igual: con caras de cabreo.

* * *

Finalmente, un día Harry consigue emboscarle de nuevo. Esta vez es menos bestia, un poco más sutil. No demasiado, no os creáis. Se acerca a él y le pide con buenas maneras que venga a tomar algo. Cuando Draco empieza a decirle que no, le coge por la nuca y acerca sus bocas hasta que están a menos de un centímetro de distancia. Cuando Harry habla, sus labios se rozan.

-Ven esta noche. Prometo que no habrá chop suey.

Draco se lo piensa. Se lo piensa, se lo piensa y se lo piensa. Harry se muerde el labio.

-¿Y vino barato? -pregunta Draco, bajito, al final.

-Tampoco.

Acaban en su piso. Es tarde y Draco tiene pinta de estar cansado, tirado en el sofá con la corbata deshecha y los párpados entornados. También está indecentemente guapo. Gruñe un poco cada vez que se mueve y la luz ilumina esa sombra de barba dorada que sólo tiene a estas horas de la noche. Pómulos altos, el pelo algo menos peinado de lo habitual; Harry le mira desde el suelo con atención, cerveza en mano, pies descalzos. El silencio se alarga pero no es incómodo.

-¿Vienes a la cama? -le pregunta, desde el suelo aún.

Draco levanta la mirada y le ve, pelo despeinado, media sonrisa. No se ve capaz de decirle que no va a dormir allí. Qué coño, no quiere decírselo. Lo único que quiere es meterse en la cama con Harry, sentir sus pies helados contra sus pantorrillas, gruñirle para que deje de moverse, despertarse con menos mantas de las que debería y abrir la ventana, bien temprano, mientras se fuma el primer cigarrillo del día. Todo eso, quiere.

-Vale.

Así que se levantan, con el sueño colgando de sus extremidades, y se arrastran hasta la cama. Se desvisten a oscuras, sin ni siquiera abrir la luz. La ropa en el suelo, sus cuerpos largos son más sombras que otra cosa. Se meten en la cama fría y, pronto, acercan sus piernas casi por inercia.

No se han dado cuenta aún, pero esta es la primera noche que simplemente duermen juntos.

* * *

Harry es el primero en despertar. Draco duerme en la otra punta de la cama, con una pierna dentro y otra fuera de las mantas. Se cubre la cabeza con la almohada y la luz de la mañana le da en los brazos, haciendo juegos de sombras. Harry se descubre pensando en que tiene unos codos preciosos. Se ríe de sí mismo con buen humor.

-¿Qué?

Harry sonríe, desde la otra punta de la cama.

-Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo. ¿Por qué me miras?

-No te miro.

-Te estoy viendo. Que la almohada te impida verme no significa que a mí me ocurra lo mismo.

-Huh.

-Exacto. ¿Me vas a dejar dormir?

-Nop.

-Me lo temía. Ven aquí.

Levanta las mantas un poquito, una invitación de lo más evidente. Pronto, Harry está enredado a su alrededor. Una mano en el hueso de la cadera, una pierna cruzada sobre las suyas. Se oyen respirar, siendo cada vez más conscientes del cuerpo del otro. Harry mueve una mano con cautela, estómago arriba. Pecho, cuello, la línea de la mandíbula, la nuca caliente, la almohada. Levanta la cabeza un poco, aún con sueño. Se buscan los labios y es agrio y matutino, con barbas y legañas, oliendo a sudor y a cama. Draco abre las piernas con pereza y Harry le lame la peca que tiene encima de la ceja derecha. Se tocan con calma, se huelen, se saborean. Harry entierra la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y muerde, suave. Draco arquea el cuello, estira sus brazos largos para alcanzarlo todo y nada a la vez. Es torpe y soñoliento y es lo mejor que han hecho nunca, una y otra vez.

Draco le toca sin pudor, dedos largos en su polla, labios en su oreja. Es lánguido y físico hasta el punto de lo irreal. Pequeños callos, irregularidades de su mano, parecen grabarse a fuego en Harry cada vez que se mueve. Una nube de calor se arremolina alrededor de sus manos, pues Harry también hace lo propio. Un poco más apresurado, un poco menos paciente, quizás, pero es así como les gusta. Lánguido y urgente, a tientas y sin mirar, pero con la luz matutina filtrándose entre las cortinas. Queriendo y sin querer, dormidos y sin dormir.

Los jadeos se mezclan con los ruidos de la ciudad al despertar. Coches, algunos zumbidos, una tele encendida un par de pisos arriba, niños despertándose entre llantos, alguna pareja discutiendo y alguna otra haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ellos hacen en ese momento.

Se corren enredados el uno con el otro, incómodo y sucio y precioso.

-Te quiero.

Susurra Harry, agitado y nervioso, contra el hueso de su clavícul. Bajito y sin aviso previo, brutalmente sincero. Draco sólo puede quedarse quieto, como un ciervo paralizado ante los faros de un coche. Frío y calor y una bola de incredulidad enorme se mezclan con una euforia que empieza a despertar. Gira la cabeza, suave como una pluma. Una perla de sudor se desliza por su cuello con el movimiento.

Harry le mira fijamente. Con cautela, ojos entornados y flequillo despeinado. Sigue encima de Draco y este puede notar como, pese a no apartarse, su cuerpo está tenso como un alambre. Draco, por su parte, sigue sin reaccionar durante unos segundos. Luego, cuando Harry empieza a apartarse, alarga las manos y le coge los brazos por encima del codo. Le acaricia con los dedos, casi sin moverlos, le atrae hacia sí. Se vuelven a besar y es torpe, confuso, al principio, hasta que Harry gira la cabeza y profundiza el beso. Mueve la lengua con la comodidad que da la práctica continuada y Draco no puede hacer más que sonreír -como un imbécil- y comerle la boca -como un animal-, cogerle la cara con las manos, intentar hablar sin demasiado éxito, sacar la lengua y lamerle, caliente, líquido e incrédulo. Se besan tanto rato y tan seguido que los labios les quedan rojos y magullados, se tocan, se aprietan, incrédulos y exultantes.

La mañana transcurre a trompicones. Caricias que duran siglos, besos en menos de un segundo. Un cigarrillo a los pies de la cama que se alarga como si fueran tres, al lado de la ventana entreabierta. Hedwig ulula en el salón y les arranca una media sonrisa que parece inmediatamente precedida por otro beso.

Pero quizá sea eso, lo que ocurre. Quizá realmente los segundos sean minutos y los minutos segundos, los besos se estiren como el chicle y las caricias se acorten, intensas y explosivas. Ellos, pero, están demasiado ocupados explorando esa puerta que acaban de abrir como para percatarse de nimiedades como el tiempo.


End file.
